There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and others the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Various commercially successful fragrance materials are known in the art including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,303,798 and 6,632,788.
Despite these and other disclosures there is an ongoing need for the development of new fragrance materials to give perfumers new materials to develop new fragrance products.